


Attention

by Cumkwats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, matsukawa just wanted to sleep, pouty hanamaki, submissive hanamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumkwats/pseuds/Cumkwats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa just wanted to sleep but Hanamaki wants attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

The air of the dimly lit bedroom weighs heavy on Matsukawa. He knows something is wrong with his partner beside him due to not being curled under Matsun's arm like they typically fall asleep. Forcing his eyes closed, Matsun tries to ignore the problem and pass it off as Hanamaki just wanting to sleep in an unfamiliar position tonight. Matsun kicks the white and blue pinstriped comforter off of himself, leaving his pale yellow boxer shorts sitting haphazardly on his tanned hipbones exposed, slightly trying to gain a rise out of Hanamaki beside him. Minutes pass and Hanamaki has yet to move, regardless that Matsukawa knows he isn't asleep yet due to the lack of snoring.

  
"Are you ignoring me, Makki?" Matsun's hoped for the sound of concern in his voice, but was only provided with a twinge of annoyance that filled the air around the two. Hanamaki rolls himself closer to the edge of the bed and pulls the comforter closer to his face, offering no rebuttal to Matsun's question other than the sound of a loud sigh.  
Matsukawa lips sit slightly parted as he pushes himself up onto his elbows to get a glance at Hanamaki's face. Completely dumbfounded, Matsukawa is astounded with the realization of what is happening.

  
_Is he...pouting? Is this for real?_

  
Matsukawa feels a smile cross his lips and slides himself behind Hanamaki and rests his head on Makki's shoulder. He lets his hand rest in the deep curve of Hanamaki's waist and in a whisper asks, "Are you pouting?" Makki remains silent, but doesn't push away when Mastukawa laces his hand up the front of Makki's shirt and pushes him deeper into Matsukawa's embrace. In a more breathy tone than before, Matsukawa, still crooning in Makki's shoulder, asks again, "Why are you pouting, Makki? Is it because I've been working more?" Makki nods his head as reply to Mastun's questions. He feels a deep blush rushing to his face and ears when Makki realizes that Matsun is breathing heavily onto his neck and letting his lips brush against Makki's ear.

  
"Do you want.. _attention_?"

  
Makki suddenly felt like a switch has flipped inside of him. He was hot under the cocoon of blankets around him and Matsukawa's hot, bare chest pressed close to his back, his strong grip still pushing Makki closer into Matsun's embrace. Makki felt himself harden and flexed his thighs in anticipation. He swallows hard and breathes a whispered, _"Please."_

  
Before he had a chance to react, Matsukawa had pulled his head under the comforter where Hanamaki hid and was hovering over him. In a swift motion, Matsukawa flipped Hanamaki onto his back and pushed his bright orange t-shirt up and over his head. Matsun disregards Makki's shirt onto the floor and begins to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses on the middle of Makki's sternum. The kisses burned like fire on Makki's skin as he swallowed a whimper back into his throat. Matsukawa's lips brush over Hanamaki's nipple when he moves up to Hanamaki's neck. Making sure to leave marks that will threaten to be exposed in Hanamaki's shirt collars, Matsun probably latched on too hard but Makki beginning to grind his hips against Matsun was an open invitation. It wasn't his fault when their crotches began to rub together, two sets of boxer shorts causing sweet friction. Makki pulled his knees up to grip Matsukawa around the waist, but Matsun instantly sat up onto his knees and pulled Makki up with him, throwing the blanket off the bed in the process. Matsun released his latch on Makki's already purpling neck. Matsun lets his hand wander down to Makki's nipple, rubbing it hard among the open mouth kisses and lip biting the two were providing to each other. Matsun laces the hand he isn't using to work Makki's nipple through his strawberry blond hair, offering an experimental tug.

  
Hanamaki lets out a low moan as he bucks his hips into Matsukawa. The reaction comes as a shock to Matsun and he continues to lightly tug Hanamaki's hair, causing him to moan louder and thrust his hips deeper into Matsun's lap. "I..didn't know you liked that-" Matsukawa's voice is cut off by another open mouth kiss from Hanamaki, this time his tongue being welcomed inside Makki's mouth.

  
Makki breaks his grip around Matsukawa's waist and begins to work his boxer shorts off, quickly discarding them into the floor with his shirt that has been long forgotten. Matsun re-positions Makki onto his back and hovers over him again. He moves slowly down to face Makki's length and leaves no time for Makki to think about what's happening. Before he's able to process, Matsun has already began to kiss and lick the skin leading down between Makki's thighs, building anticipation. Makki's whimpers grow louder with desperation, Matsun takes Makki into his mouth. The whimpers grow into desperate gasps as Matsun bobs his head a little lower each time until his nose is touching the soft skin around the base. Makki has never been quiet during sex but it always managed to drive Matsukawa crazy with lust for him. His eyes trained on Makki's, he builds a rhythm of suction and movement. Makki tightens his grip in Matsukawa's hair before Matsun begins to pull off. Matsun's erection is straining against the confines of his boxer briefs and already soaking a wet spot of pre-come.

  
Matsun reaches into the nightstand drawer and pulls out whatever half-used bottle of lube he can find first. Taking a moment to admire his boyfriend so submissive (enough to make Matsun's sadomasochistic side scream) beneath him, he pushes his slightly wet boxer briefs off his tanned hips in a fluid motion. Matsun is taken back by the weak voice he hears creaking beneath him

  
"Matty..finger me, _please."_

  
Matsun wastes no time uncapping the bottle and heavily coating each finger, rubbing them together to warm it up. Nudging Makki's legs open with his knees, Matsun positions himself between and begins to circle Makki's rim, making sure to soften him up, before he inserted his finger gently. Makki had an instant reaction. Moaning louder than anticipated and throwing his head back. Matsun worked on opening Makki up slowly, thrusting his long fingers deeper each time and causing Makki to moan and leak pre-come. Makki demands, "More. Harder, please, Matty." before thrusting himself deeper onto Matsun's fingers. Matsukawa complies with Makki's desperate begs and begins to finger him harder, deeper, fishing around for his prostate, purposely missing to draw another beg and plea from his boyfriend's honeyed voice. Matsun knew he found it when Makki arched his back and released a low moan, his cock jumping with the movement. Matsun worked a third finger in, stretching his fingers wide, and scissoring Makki open for him.

  
" _Please, Matty. I want you-_ "

  
Who is Matsun to deny his boyfriend's request?

  
Matsun quickly coats his length with whatever lube is left in the bottle and places his tip at Makki's entrance, keeping a grip on Makki's thigh so he couldn't thrust onto Matsun. Matsukawa slowly pushes in, enjoying the tight heat surrounding him on all sides. Matsun wasn't a virgin by any means and this is far from the first time he has had sex with Makki but it sure felt like it by the way he had to stop himself from coming too early. Makki is filling the room with noise while Matsun rubbed comforting, lazy circles on his boyfriend's thigh. Matsun offered no warning to Makki as he began to snap his hips, thrusting harder than anticipated and setting a slow, brutal pace. Matsun moaned at how tight Makki was around him and how submissively beautiful he was beneath him, his favorite sight. Matsun found satisfaction in how wrecked Hanamaki was and held onto his hips to prevent Makki from becoming inpatient and thusting himself onto Matsun further.

  
Matsun felt his orgasm beginning to fall around him and he was desperate to not come first. He reached out and began to pump Makki's cock hard and fast, tickling the head every few strokes the way he knew Makki liked it. Makki practically screams as his orgasm begins to overtake him. "Matty! Matty, _please_!" he cried, his voice high pitched and loud at this point. Matsun's entire hand was drenched, Makki spilling every last drop all over him. Matsun is pleased to find he can still tease his horny, over-stimulated boyfriend. He brought his cum coated hand up to his mouth and licked at it, enjoying the salty flavor. Makki didn't dare miss any of it, even if he had to squint through his teared up eyes.

  
Matsukawa pulls completely out of Makki, and said, breath catching, "Can I come inside you?" Makki offeres no rebuttal as Matsun slams his full cock into him, jolting him, and setting a brutal pace, head thrown back, and low moans filling the room.

  
It didn't take much for Matsukawa to finish with a loud "Makki!" on his lips, thrusting in and orgasming hard inside Makki. Matsun, unable to keep himself upright, rests his body ontop of an over stimulated, sweaty mess of Hanamaki. Makki winches as Matsun pulls out and some of his come leaks onto the pale sand colored bedsheets. He makes a mental note to wash these tomorrow. Matsun rolls of Makki and tucks himself under Makki's arm, opposite of how they typically sleep.  
Trying to catch his breath, Matsukawa asks, "Was that...the attention you wanted?"

  
Makki laces his hand through Matsukawa's hair before pulling the discarded blanket out of the floor, covering the two, and finally going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, SakiSaki. I love you forever, my sweetest angel. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry I'm a couple days late. I wanted to do well for you


End file.
